Awakening Trial
|Quest Image Gallery, (only manually edit if title has ', &, or another unreadable unicode in the name) = File:Awakening Trial alt gl.png|GL File:Awakening Trial gl.png|GL (Old) File:Awakening Trial tw.png|TW File:Awakening Trial kr.png|KR |caption 4 = 각성으로의 시련 (Awakening Trial)|caption 3 = 朝向覺醒的試煉 (Awakening Trial)}} "After failing to take back Nakoto, Pnakotus succeeded in assaulting ALICE and spread the C Virus in multiple areas. This led to encountering Tsathoggua, an enemy who suprisingly decided to train you. '' ''Tsathoggua is a member of Pnakotus since its induction, and the only one who thinks the C Virus is not a good thing. One of the few AI who understand that C Virus infected contacting one another will cause a terrible disaster. Used to be the poster AI for a weather forecast site." -Official Quest Info Awakening Trial is the 6th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of Dark Supernova and Starfire Upon The Ice, Pnakotus still had control over Nakoto, and had misused her to spread the C-Virus to more areas of ALICE. In order to counteract the misuse of Nakoto, R'lyeh of Miskatonic developed the prototype of a device called the Silver Key", and gave it to the first person they found outside Miskatonic that was compatible with it, a girl named Silvia. While fighting Pnakotus, the player and Silvia run into Tsathoggua. Tsathoggua used to be a member of the Arkham Report weather forecast site, and was one of the poster AI along with Cthulhu. The C-Virus had infected them both, and gave Tsathoggua the ability to forecast the future. After seeing Cthulhu's plans, Tsathoggua joined Pnakotus because she believed it was a necessary defense, even though she was the only member that thought that the C-Virus was a bad thing. She foresaw the C-Virus causing Azathoth to awaken, and the massive calamity that would follow in the process, and she realized that the Silver Key would be necessary in stopping it from happening. Thus, she chose to help Silvia and the player, and trains them in the quest. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter for this quest is Silvia. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Floor One Floor Two Floor Three Floor Four Floor Five Floor Six Floor Seven Floor Eight Floor Nine Bar 1 Bar 2 Bar 3 Post-Quest Blurbs * '''Tsathoggua 1:' The poster AI for a weather forecast site. The C Virus absorbed the weather forecast functionality and greatly enhanced it. * Tsathoggua 2: Tsathoggua can warp weather data, control it, and also predict the future. Tsathoggua even foresaw Azathoth's awakening. * Tsathoggua 3: After continuously calculating a future where a calamity doesn't happen, the one hope Tsathoggua found was the Silver Key. * Tsathoggua and Cthulhu 1: Since they are sister AI, Cthulhu also possesses Tsathoggua's abilities, and was also infected with the C Virus. * Tsathoggua and Cthulhu 2: Once, they were both the poster AI of the Arkham Report weather forecast site, and were surprisingly popular. * Tsathoggua and Pnakotus 1: Tsathoggua has been with Pnakotus from the beginning, and is the only one who doesn't think the C Virus is a good thing. * Tsathoggua and Pnakotus 2: Tsathoggua joined Pnakotus after finding out what Cthulhu was planning and realizing Pnakotus was a necessary defense. * Silvia 1: The girl who's compatible with the Silver Key. At first she was embarrassed to be a chosen hero, but she's grown now. * Silvia 2: She doesn't know that she was the first person they found near Miskatonic who was compatible with the Silver Key. * Silvia 3: Her weak point is that the stress from transforming for a long period of time leads to a decrease in performance. * Silver Key 1: R'lyeh developed the Silver Key as a way to counteract Nakoto. * Silver Key 2: Equipping this item allows someone to use Chaotic power without being invaded by a Chaotic. * Silver Key 3: The Silver Key is a set composed of the fairy and the key. Losing either one will render transformation impossible. Trivia Once again, the GL devs have incorrectly spelled the name of Pnakotus as "Nacotas"; that has been corrected on this page. Category:Global Ultimates